


What's Your Number?

by WhoLockGal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs drabble, reality check-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockGal/pseuds/WhoLockGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian finally have THAT discussion, even though Killian might prefer that they didn't. CS drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Number?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhowaited82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/gifts).



> This drabble is the direct result of a random headcanon conversation that I had with thegirlwhowaited82. Don't blame her though, I'm the one who ran with it. Also, not beta'd, so mistakes are mine.

“Killian,” she whispered, half asleep against him, her hand splayed across his chest.

He smirked into her hair, knowing that Emma would soon be out for the count after their recent exertions. “Yes, love?”

“How many were there?”

“How many what?” he asked, pulling her tighter against him while shifting into a slightly more comfortable position.

Emma lifted her head just enough to look him in the eye. “How many women?”

Killian quirked an eyebrow in response. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy with me,” she retorted suddenly sounding much more awake. She rolled off of Killian’s chest and propped herself up by the elbows so she could better see his (now frowning) face. “You talk a big game, always mentioning your _bar wenches_ …”

“Are you jealous, Swan?” he smirked.

“I just want to know what I’m getting myself into here. So, I repeat, how many were there?”

Killian sighed. “Love, I swear, it was Milah and then this blonde woman that I could never get out of my head,” he said, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger before brushing it away from her face and behind her ear. “And we both know that one’s you. So, what difference does it make? It’s all in the past.”

Rather than soothing Emma’s nerves as he had hoped, this seemed to enrage her. She bolted upright, too distracted to even realize that the sheet had fallen away and she was half naked.

“Well, how many men have you been with?” he asked.

“Seventeen,” she said without any hesitation.

Killian blinked, completely dumbfounded. He hadn’t thought of her in those terms before. Of course there was Baelfire, himself, and - though he cringed at the thought - that monster masquerading as ‘Walsh.’ But... “ _Seventeen_?” he repeated, feeling somewhat unnerved.

“Is there a problem?”

“Seventeen,” he muttered, apparently in denial.

“How many, pirate?”

Pushing himself up as well, Killian looked her directly in the eyes. “I’m more than ten times your age, love. Remember that.”

Emma’s jaw dropped at his words and their implication, silently wondering how he could possibly be stupid enough to keep making excuses rather than answering the question. She had no words, could think of nothing else to say. So instead she turned away from him and reached for her sweater that had landed on the floor beside the bed.

Killian groaned and rubbed his face with his hand when he realized what she was doing. “Swan, don’t--”

“No, you don’t get to pull that ‘Swan’ crap on me,” she spat, pulling on her jeans. “Not about this.”

“Emma,” he pleaded, knowing he was on the verge of whining.

He watched as she resolutely ignored him and walked toward the bedroom door. And so, collapsing back down onto the pillows with a huff, Killian finally answered.

“261,” he said quietly, refusing to look at her and instead choosing to stare at the ceiling.

Emma's hand froze on the doorknob, and she slowly turned to face him. “261?”

Killian nodded. “261,” he confirmed, chancing a quick glance at her.

Emma blinked and shook her head slightly. “That's it?” she asked, incredulous.

Now it was Killian’s turn to be offended. “What do you mean ‘that's it’?”

“I just… I mean, you're... _you_!”

“What the bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” he roared, once again sitting up to face her.

She couldn’t help it, the bubble of laughter that escaped at the combination of his tousled appearance and outrage. “You’re freaking Captain Hook! You’re a 300 year old _pirate_ , for god’s sake!”

“So?!”

“Honestly? I thought you’d come at me with some number in the thousands, Mr. Pillage and Plunder.”

“Sorry to disappoint, love…”

Emma shook her head. “I’m not disappointed, Killian. Just... surprised. I mean, I know you were with Milah for a while, but still…”

Killian heaved a huge sigh before rising to sit at the edge of the bed - still gloriously naked, Emma noted - and pulling her to him. “Well, how about this,” he began, looking up into her smiling face while his arms circled her legs and nudged her forward until she was straddling him. “I’ll make you this promise: Milah may not have been my first, but you, Emma Swan, will most certainly be my last.”

Resting her forehead against his, Emma smiled. “I’m gonna hold you to that, pirate.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Smiling himself, Killian closed the distance between them and kissed Emma for all he was worth. And to her, that was everything.


End file.
